


Keeping Our Promises

by nonplussing



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonplussing/pseuds/nonplussing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet reunion story. They may have been apart, but they never stopped loving each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Our Promises

Nezumi came back today, and I wish I could say it’s like he never left, but that would be the greatest of lies. The world is so different now; everything has changed so much. No. 6 is gone, but far from forgotten.

He came back today, and I thought of all the days I spent without him, all the days I worked and grew and changed and loved. We’ve both grown and changed in our time apart, just as we changed in our time together. But I’ve never stopped loving him, loving my memories of him.

He came in through the window. He sits there, on the ledge, casual, as if this happens every day. And, for me, it does. Every day I come home and think I see him sitting there, just for a second, and my heart leaps. Every day I go to bed knowing that dark silhouette against the setting sun was just a dream. But now, I can feel him. My heart is steady because it knows, but then he smiles and it’s racing. This is real, and my body won’t move. All I can do is stare. He’s the same. Dark hair, grey eyes, and that smirk, like he’s only waiting there because he knows I can’t move.

“Nezumi.” I’m breathless. The wind coming through the window has taken all the air from me and tangled it up in Nezumi’s hair.

“Hello, your Highness.” Smooth, smiling, it’s his voice. The voice that sings the dead to sleep, the voice that brought a city peace, the voice that holds an entire culture in its song. It’s the voice I hear in my head encouraging me, teasing me, guiding me every day. Unmistakably, inarguably his.

I love that voice. It’s the same. Unlike all the other things that have probably changed about him, his voice is just as it was. Does he still love Shakespeare, does he still hum when he’s cooking, has he learned to sleep soundly at night? After four years, how can we possibly still know each other?

He slips from the window, soundless. I feel my arm pulled upward by an invisible thread, reaching for him. He steps into my reach, takes my hand and holds it to his chest. _Badump._ His heart beats through the leather of his jacket, his heat seeping into my fingers, and it’s enough. I know you. I never knew your name, or when you were born, but I know you. I knew we’d never be enemies; I knew I’d stay by your side, always, even if only through dreams. You’re here now, and I know. I know how to love you.

I can’t look up. I keep my focus on our hands against his chest. He’s solid and so real. Like the first day we met, it feels as though he’s always been with me, like we were meant to find one another. I’m trying to hold back my tears. I promised myself, once I found him again, I’d never let him go. It hurt so much, seeing him every day knowing he would leave.

I take his hand, the one holding mine, and pull it to my chest. I can feel my own heartbeat through his fingers. I look up into his eyes and they’re so soft and so sad. I never want to see him cry again, so I push up on my toes and kiss him, closing my eyes so he can’t see his sadness reflected in them. My heart feels like it’s beating double time. Our hands are pressed between us, and I can feel his heart racing mine. We’re both alive, we’re both here, and that’s enough for me.

My cheeks are wet and I don’t know if they are his tears or my own; I don’t want to open my eyes to check. Gently, he pulls back and leans his forehead against mine.

“I love you.” His voice is a murmur. I open my eyes and see our hands entwined at our sides.

“You kept your promise.” My voice is quiet, too. He chuckles. “Now I have one to make to you.”

He pulls back a little and our eyes meet. The room is dark, but his eyes are shining.

“I promise you, I won’t sit quietly and let you walk away anymore! I promise that I’m never going to let you leave like that again!” My voice is stronger now, and Nezumi looks startled for a moment. Then he laughs.

“That’s not a promise you can keep by yourself.” He runs his fingers through my hair, across my cheek. “I guess you’ll have to rely on me to help you, then.”


End file.
